


Out of Mind

by shotgunsmiles



Series: Out of Mind [1]
Category: Hannah Hart - Fandom, Hartbig, Holy Trinity - Fandom, grace helbig - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, age gap, hartbig - Freeform, there's gonna be some angst in the future soz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3016805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunsmiles/pseuds/shotgunsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace is a little awe-struck by everything about her. The way the sun gleams on her platinum blond hair, the gentle pallor of her skin, how the see-through fabric of the worn black t-shirt skimmed over her collarbones, how the way her jeans cling to her hips could only be described as <i>sinful<i>-</i></i><br/>Mamrie chuckles, looking over her shoulder from where she’s crouched. “I know shes cute, but keep it in your pants Grace.”<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my very first hartbig fic and my first fic that I'm publishing on AO3 so please be nice!!!!!! That being said, I would love advice more than anything because I'm not totally sure what I'm doing yet. Any help would be appreciated!!! My tumblr url is mydrunkcutie.tumblr.com. Thank you so much for reading and expect the second chapter around 1/3!!  
> ps: I know this chapter is super short the ones in the future will be much much longer!

The dull thumping of the base-line to some awful pop song leaks through the walls of Grace’s dorm, effectively getting on her nerves. The too-peppy blond next door should ask for headphones for Christmas, Grace thinks while plugging hers into her iphone. She figured that by choosing a girls only building she would avoid this kind of shit. Turns out girls can be assholes too.  
With noise cancelling headphones on and a much more relaxing Smallpools song filling her mind, Grace reaches across her bed for her overloaded backpack. The impending end of the fall term is leaving her with an enormous amount of studying to do, as well as three massive papers to write. All to be done and handed in by the 14th, and then she's free to return to New Jersey for the holidays.  
Today just isn't her day, Grace decides. After spilling a full, piping hot cup of chai down her white button up on the way to her 9 am class and stuttering embarrassingly over her “thank you” when the pretty brunette down the hall complemented her bag, Grace is feeling pretty shitty, and in the perfect mood to over-analyze every awkward situation she ever found herself in in the past. Over-analyzation is Grace’s thing, actually. Her mind wanders to her first encounter with her roommate, Mamrie. To be fair, Grace managed not to make that much of a fool of herself during that interaction, and she had expected move-in day to be awkward. Move-in day the past year had been much worse, but that's a story for another day. 

When Grace finally found the room she was assigned to, she pushed the door open to find the tall redhead already at work tacking up posters to the wall above one of the twin beds. Hearing the sound of the duffel bags Grace was lugging drag on the carpet, Mamrie glanced quickly over her shoulder. 

“You must be Grace! Straight?” Staring wide-eyed at Mamrie’s back, it took Grace a few seconds to realize that she meant the poster. The poster. 

“Oh yeah, yeah its straight!” Jesus, do you really think she’s already asking if you’re straight? C’mon Grace. 

“Awesome!” Mamrie replied, hopping off the desk chair. 

“I’m Mamrie, Journalism.” She outstretched her hand. 

Returning the handshake, Grace smiled and said “Marketing and Business”

From there, the two girls left each other alone to unpack.. After a little while, Mamrie said she was meeting some friends, leaving Grace alone to mope in the tiny room for the rest of the afternoon. After eating dinner by herself in the dining hall around 8, she tried to immerse herself in reading some of the assigned chapters for the classes she hadn’t yet attended but couldn't focus on any one thing for more than 20 minutes. Mamrie didn’t even return until several hours after Grace went to bed, and was out the by the time Grace’s alarm went off the next morning.  
For the past four months, that’s basically how their relationship went. This of course led Grace to wonder if it was something she did or said during one of their brief interactions. She really tried hard to be as likeable as possible, and usually her awkward charm and sense of humor would win people over, so the roommate situation was really throwing her for a loop.  
After rereading the same few paragraphs of her textbook and comprehending exactly none of them, Grace tips her head back to rest on the cool cinder block wall behind her, gazing blankly at the ceiling. The door of the room is suddenly flung open, causing Grace to jump half way off the bed.  
“Woah Gracie, didn't mean to give you a fuckin’ heart attack.” Mamrie says in lieu of a greeting. She drops to her knees to peer under her desk. “You didn't happen to see my wallet did you? Oh, this is Hannah. Hannah, meet Grace.”  
Grace hadn't even noticed that there was someone else in the room, a black skinny jeans, leather jacket clad someone. Hannah. “Uh, hi Hannah.” Grace mumbles while giving a little wave. “No, I haven't seen your wallet.”  
Mamrie continues to toss her belongings around in search of her wallet, throwing t shirts and socks into Graces very clean half of the room. Grace’s attention is back on the presence in the doorway though, because, honestly, she’s nothing short of gorgeous. Grace is a little awe-struck by everything about her. The way the sun gleams on her platinum blond hair, the gentle pallor of her skin, how the see-through fabric of the worn black t-shirt skimmed over her collarbones, how the way her jeans cling to her hips could only be described as _sinful _-__  
Mamrie chuckles, looking over her shoulder from where she’s crouched. “I know shes cute, but keep it in your pants Grace.”  
Grace didn't even realize she was staring. How do people do that? Just so obliviously check someone out?  
“I- uh- I… sorry?” Great come back.  
Hannah shrugs her delicate shoulders, eyebrows raised. 

“Got it!” Mamrie shouts. “Its in the bag I used Friday night!”  
Mamrie tugs an orange leather wallet out of a black clutch triumphantly, however a garish piece of hot pink lace comes out with it.  
“What the fuck is this?” She demands, looking at the thong she has dangling from her pointer finger with a slightly horrified expression while the other two girls are barely holding back their laughter.  
“Hannah, please tell me you put your panties in my bag Friday night. Please.”  
“Fuck no.” She says defensively, hands raised.  
“Yeah, you probably exclusively wear black ones. Dumb question. I guess I had a good time Friday night huh?” Mamrie laughs and tosses them away from her  
“You sure did Mames. You ready to go?” Hannah has a pretty voice. Pretty and deep and soft and nice.  
“Yeah lets get outta here!” She answers in a fake southern drawl. “See ya later Grace!”  
Mamrie practically bounds out of the room past Hannah. As Hannah turns to follow her, her eyes meet Grace's and she smiles and her eyes are so blue that Grace almost forgets to smile back. 

****


End file.
